


Ab Imo Pectore

by Zyxia_Yrah



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Oh My God by (G)I-dle, LGBTQ Themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow To Update, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxia_Yrah/pseuds/Zyxia_Yrah
Summary: “In the name of our Saviour, we vow to remain pure. We offer our souls to the Highest; white and untainted. All of our acts are done in Your will, and all of our words are spoken in Your voice. We praise your Holy.”Crossposted on Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/BO9v5AuHq8





	Ab Imo Pectore

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: This is self-indulgent and I will shamelessly ignore any religious facts or any plot holes that might appear. And also, I am not an expert on LGBTQ+ issues, I am only basing this on what I know.

I used to think that the world was fair.

There was a time when I was innocent and naive.

God was our friend. He will help us when we need it. God was righteous. He will punish those who have done wrong and bless those who did good. God was merciful. He will carry our sufferings in His shoulder with us.

I was wrong.

Those who sit above will wield their power for their own luxury, turning away from those clawing up to their thrones just to have a drop of their wine. Those who use their privilege to uplift the helpless will be crucified for the sake of a chance to stand on the top, looking down on the crowds.

There are people who sacrificed blood to meet ends. There are people who take water for them to hoard.

Despite all this, I still believe that God will save us.

Maybe I still cling into the childhood fantasy that kept me feeling safe and loved. Perhaps it was borne out of false hope. The hope that the fates be an impartial judge and bring us redemption or retribution. The hope that God would be watching us, righteous and merciful.

What else can I fight for other than hope?

But the hope that I cling to is a poison, I know.

God is not helpful. No matter how much we pray, He will never lend us His ears. Those in the mud will always be left crawling. Unless they build a high fortress for them to climb out, no matter what it's made from, they will never be saved from below. Unless we steal it with our own hands, salvation will never come to us.

What else can I do other than fight for it?


End file.
